runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
GuthixSupreme1
My first fanfic, about another God War.. Feedback on the talkpage please! This is the first in the trilogy of GuthixSupreme, this is Battle Of the 300 GuthixSupreme2 for the second part in the trilogy The Beginning A story of when Saradomin, the Mahjarrat and Zamorak have an all out war, the many other Gods involve themselves as well and it seems that only the true followers of peaceful Guthix can stop this, but will they do it before it's too late? The year being 298 of the fifth age, perhaps moving onto a sixth..? ""The God Wars II"" Part 1; Invasion Gatherer, the son of a Druid in Taverley shut his eyes and worshiped the Summoning Obelisk, thanking Guthix for his increase of his ability. Outside he heard the clang of swords. "The war," Gatherer sighed. "BANDOS!!" a voice roared. "No! The Ogres are coming!" a small dwarf voice cried. Gatherer stood to alert. The dwarves and gnomes had recently retreated to Catherby for being forced out by the Goblins and Ogres. Now they return.. "RETREAT TO BURTHORPE!" Gatherer heard his Father yell. Burthorpe was neutral with them, they supported Seren ever since the elves made a retreat. It seemed all the races were being chased out their homes by Bandos, Zamorak and the Mahjarrat. Gatherer raced out of the basement to see Pikkupstix summon a Pyrelord to fight off massive human-like creatures. "FLAME!" one cried, sadly. As the distraction chased off the Ogres temporarily, everybody in the village fled to Burthorpe, except one small, crippled man in Druid Robes. As the Ogres returned he raised his hands and they froze. "WUH!?" one roared. "You filthy Bandos followers, have an alliance with Armadyl and Saradomin then? Well the Saradomin Monks know nothing but destruction, they will wipe you out," he chuckled. A slightly more intelligent goblin at the side of the ogres motioned him to go on. "Join Zamorak, the true, Zamorak, the mighty, Zamorak," he roared throwing off his robe. Hazeel So as the Bandos, the God of War, Goblins, Ogres etc, Zamorak, the god of evil, Enakhra, a Mahjarrat of Zamorak, Zemouregal, another Mahjarrat of Zamorak, and Hazeel, yet another Mahjarrat, alliance took the western regions of Gielinor, in the east, the Saradomin, God of Order, Armadyl, God of Good, the Desert Gods of the Desert and Marimbo the God of monkies alliance seized the lands, for a greater good. In the middle, Guthix and Seren remained, waiting to be crushed at the hands of two massive armies. Zamorak's fleet seemed to be getting there first.. Part 2; The Gathering of the 301 The next day, a white, god-like figure approached Burthorpe. "I AM HAZEEL!" he boomed,"WE SHALL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO SURRENDER! THE ORACLE OF ICE MOUNTAIN HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" A figure appeared in his arms, with a battered body, the only good Mahjarrat, Oracle. Gatherer suddenly remembered what the Oracle once told him, "It is up to you to save them, your voice shall give them hope and you will gather them, Gatherer..." "NO!" Gatherer roared. The Druids, Burthorpe Army, Elves, Dwarves and Gnomes cheered and Hazeel looked stunned, then angry. Ice Warriors appeared around him. "YOU SHALL NOT DEFY! ONE LAST BATTLE! MUSTER ALL OF YOUR ARMY AND MEET AT THE CLAN WARS ARENA YOU FOOLISH WORM!" Hazeel shrieked before dropping Oracle and walking back to Catherby. "I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED MAHJARRAT!" Gatherer yelled. Gatherer joined his Father as he took a list of the warriors coming. "Son, check this, there's not enough! Out of the ten thousand Guthix followers in Gielinor, only five hundred have joint to fight the fifty thousand of Zamorak's fleet!" he said, concerned. "I know, we won't win," Gatherer sighed. A glint appeared in his Father's eye. "We'll take down as many as we can," he grinned. As the news got out that the battle was merely just to weaken Zamorak's forces, people left. Three hundred and one remained. Gatherer sat by a wall with his friends, Yron the story teller and Plot, a small man with damaged arms. "So us three and 298 more people will weaken Zamorak's forces," he sighed. "YEAH! I can't wait to hold a shield to my face, fight with a large sword, oh my dreams have lead to me this! The Oracle said I will help the battle be won!" Plot grinned. "Perhaps we have a chance after all?" Gatherer pondered. "The Oracle told me I'd survive the battle," Yron shrugged. "He told me I will save them, I'll give hope and.. gather them," Gatherer repeated the words that inspired him earlier. Drums rang out over Taverley and a dark force was seen exiting the gate, heading to Clan Wars via Ice Mountain. "We must head off," Gatherer told his friends. A few hours later, the Guthix 301 were at Clan Wars, preparing their tactics. Gatherer's Father, Warrior, had been announced as General and he was discussing with Plot, whom was very clever, Gatherer, King Bolren of the gnomes, Commander Veldagrim of the dwarves and a mysterious elf leader. "There is a small path they could follow to get round behind us, we should cover it or the demise will happen," Plot said. "Yes Plot, where in the formation will you take place?" Bolren asked. "I am at the far front, I cannot hold a shield with my arms but I can hold a dagger," Plot smiled, waiting for a response like; "You're a very brave young man," "PREPOSTEROUS! We cannot let you fight! You will weaken the formation," Bolren gasped. "I'm afraid he's right," Warrior said, sadly. "But I've got to fight? All my friends-" Plot began. "Go home Plot, you'll be safe," the elven leader said, with a sad shake of the head. "NO! I WILL MAKE THIS BATTLE BE WON! THE ORACLE SAID! THE ORACLE SAID..." his voice faded as he fled off into the Wilderness. "I hope he's alright," Gatherer said, quietly. As the Guthix fleet entered the arena, from the other side, Zamorak's fleet could be seen preparing for war. They didn't set up a camp, they thought the Guthix Fleet would be minced in seconds. "We are the 300 Guthix, THIS IS GIELINOR AND WE SHALL DEFEND IT!" Warrior was roaring. It happened so fast, the fence went down, arrows came flying and the battle began... Part 3; Battle Begins Gatherer felt the rush of the battle and brought out his yew longbow, beginning to shoot steel arrows at oncoming demons, goblins and ogres. Occasionally he was forced to bring down a Dorgeshuun, even though they were peaceful, some wern't and the ones that fought had to be brought down. There was a strange, bent over man stumbling around the battlefield. Gatherer approached him. "Sir, this is not the place for you! This is a fight, a war, a battle!" Gatherer told him. He looked up and Gatherer gasped. It was a fiercesome face of utter evil. He had the facial appearance of a young man but the body of a crippled elderly person. "You shall pay for what you did!" he shrieked, piercing Gatherer's ears. "Excuse me?" Gatherer asked but then couldn't hear what the man was saying for a moment when he had to take down an advancing Ogre. Gatherer could only just make out a what he said. "You began the chain of events that bring the downfall to my involvement in the Second God Wars, you shall pay with your life, you fool!" The man disappeared when Gatherer turned back but he realized who the man was. Zamorak, in a human form to view the battle. Gatherer speaking up to Hazeel must have brought this battle which likely defeats or somehow destroys or forces into submission, the Zamorak fleet. So must he die now? The battle raged on, the 300 were in good form and good moods. They were on the fifth wave on Zamorak's army and had been faring pretty well. People discussed tactics as they maged the goblin warriors and huge warriors, talked about races and cultures while sniping off inexperience Zamorak Mages and Hazeel Followers, sang joyful songs while battering through crowds to reach the enemy archers. As the waves passed, the warriors got stronger and smarter. Bandos sent treacherous Dorgeshuun who opposed the peace of their race to use their crossbows to pierce the bodies of the 300, massive, tactful Ogres who were getting bigger and better and Ancient Goblin Priests of a high standard to cast painful earth spells. Zamorak's own were the Zamorak Monks, casting old spells from the ZamoMagick Spellius Bookicus, legions of Black Knights marched in orderly formation to crush the 300 and Malignius Mortifer could be seen casting old forgotten spells such as The Curse of Kelduga. Hazeel, Enakhra and Zemouregal were on the battlefield fighting, since Zamorak and Bandos were Gods and could not actually fight as it would break an ancient rule and cause their defeat although Zemouregal had a legion of undead and Hazeel brought his followers. The enemy fleet was getting stronger, yet they were not winning as only 50 of the 300 were dead. Gatherer creeped to the side of the arena, away from the main battle were mild skirmishes were taking place. He crept round and saw his target, a Chaos Druid who was casting strong fire spells on the 300 and had killed 3 already. He remembered the time that he helped Zanik of the Dorgeshuun when they paid a visit to the Goblin Village (See Another Slice of HAM Quest)... An ambush of a Mage and a Ranger. He just defeated the Mage then and this one was more experienced. No worries, that time he couldn't attack with any melee. Gatherer crept up behind him, yew bow raised to hopefully weaken him but he spun around and snapped the bow. Part 4; Betrayal Gatherer leaped to the ground as the Druid drew out a steel dagger. "BEGONE!" he hollered. The Druid repeatedly made attempts at stabbing before dropping it and casting a powerful fire spell which hit the ground Gatherer stood on and sent him flying. Just as he landed, Gatherer drew out a steel arrow and flung it at the Druid, slicing his cheek off. The Druid cried out then face Gatherer and raised his hand. Red lightning bolts shot out and hit Gatherer. "NO! HELP!" Gatherer cried. Three gnomes, riding terrorbirds, appeared firing arrows very rapidly. The Druid collapsed onto the ground, bleeding and wailing. One of the gnomes approached Gatherer. "Shall we finish him off?" he asked. "Yes, bring an end to his pain.." Gatherer said, sadly. At the very far side of the battlefield there were five towering figures, watching as two black knights brought forth a crippled Guthix Follower. "Yessssss..?" Zemouregal asked, two undead crocodiles appeared by his side. "Sirs, we found this spineless rat here wandering around the back of all of you," the smaller of the Knights spoke. "Please sirs! Master Zemouregal! Lady Enakhra! Sir Bandos! Lord Hazeel! Oh and the Greatest, the Ultimate, King Zamorak! I bow to you sirs!" the young man said, kneeling down. Zamorak's body form leaned down to come face to face with the man. "If the laws of Gielinor didn't limit me I would rip you to pieces," he whispered in terrifying voice of doom. "I BRING INFORMATION!" the man wept. Enakhra's face lit up and she embrace the man. "My fellow Mahjarrat and Lords Bandos and Zamorak, why do we shun this poor man! KNIGHTS! FETCH HIM FOOD!" Enakhra said, turning round with a glint in her eye. The fighting began to cease, the 300 had lost half their men and the Zamorak Fleet had lost over 10,000 of their 50,000 and wounded a further 30,000. The 148 or so left were scarcely hurt but were tired out and retreated slightly to their camp for food and resources. It was nearly a day since the beginning of the battle yet as Gatherer searched the camp, he could still see his Father handing out food and Yron was leaning against a tree, clearly shaken but with an angry look on his face. A Goblin Priest was approaching the 300. "Good day Guthixians, I am Tohitu, the Mage of Storm from the far western Goblin Settlements, I was sent by my Masters to negotiate a peace," he called. Arrows shot through his head and body. "No peace for the wicked," Warrior snarled. A few hours later, the forces met in battle again. It was very apparent that the Zamorak Fleet had thought tactics because soon there were ten of the 300 left, they were surrounded and approaching them was Plot, in a brand new cloak and a wide grin on his face. "TRAITOR!" Yron roared, running towards him with a spear raised. Goblins shoved him aside and one gave him a massive punch that nearly rendered him unconscious. "Old friends! I am now Ploytuer, the General of Zamorak Fleet, I offer you one last chance at peace, you keep Catherby, Burthorpe and Taverley if-" he began, joyfully. Arrows flew through his air and pierced his crippled arm. Hazeel, Zemouregal and Enakhra appeared at his side, looking very worn out and surprised. "They killed 40,000 of us," Hazeel kept repeating. As everyone was distracted, Warrior limped over to Yron. "Go back, tell the story of how 300 defeated 40,000 but were betrayed. It will gather them together, 20,000 Guthix Supporters when 300 killed 40,000, you could help defeat Zamorak's forces and force Saradomin into submission, end the God wars Yron, everyone here is doomed," he spoke, roughly. Yron nodded, shook the hands of the remaining nine and left by a portal in the arena. The remaining nine were Warrior, Gatherer, the mysterious elf leader, King Bolren, Commander Veldagrim, two gnomes on terrorbirds, Pikkupstix and a fearsome dwarf. From afar Yron watched, to conclude the story which he had began creating in his head, to tell the Guthix Supporters. Part 5; The End of the Tale Yron returned to Burthorpe and found seven thousand people waiting for the return of the 300. Plot's Mother and Father cried as only Yron returned, Gatherer's Mother AKA Warrior's Wife approached. "Gather everyone round, it was Warrior and Gatherer's dying wish," Yron said, keeping back his tears. As everyone gathered round, he told the story. People wept, people laughed, the jokes that were told, the spirit of the 300 but then he told them about Plot being cast out and there was tension. His family asked about him but Yron replied that he was their son no longer, merely the same body. He was now Ploytuer Then he got to the bit just after he was sent away.. "I viewed it from afar. Gatherer threw a steel arrow at Hazeel and pierced his right leg, to do what he said, make him bleed. As he did that, hell was unleashed! The remaining people all threw spears at Ploytuer and he collapsed, dead. Zamorak and Bandos were cackling as ten thousand of Zamorak's followers engulfed the remaining nine. First dead was King Bolren, picked up by an Ogre and flung a large distance into the lava. He died with a smile on his face, saying the names of his family as he was flung near me. Pikkupstix had summoned many minotaurs but then was mauled by a bunch of Zamorak Mages riding a war elephant. He died with a Spirit Wolf pouch in his hand. For another five minutes the rest fought on, limbs were teared, bodies were battered. Commander Veldagrim disappeared, I presume he died but I lost track of him. The terrorbirds were shot down and soon the gnomes were surrounded by goblins with large maces, thrashing at them. The dwarf attempted to save them but arrows pierced his legs and paralyzed him then an Ogre stepped on him. For some while, remaining where Warrior, Gatherer and the elf leader. The elf leader was fighting the MahJarrat all at once. Enakhra had died at his hands but Zemouregal fought on. Hazeel fled once Gatherer pierced his leg, out of fear and shame. Warrior and Gatherer were wounded but fought on, defending the elf. They wanted the Mahjarrat dead. Zamorak and Bandos looked on but suddenly the ground shook, Zamorak cried and fled. He knew something was wrong. Zemouregal decapitated the elf in the distraction then fled after his Master. Bandos' body crumbled, returning to the God realm. All that remained was Warrior, Gatherer and the Zamorak fleet. They fought on for another hour before Warrior was killed. Gatherer stayed alive for another 15 minutes but collapsed in exhaustion, was surrounded by his enemies and beaten until death," End That was the first part in the GuthixSupreme trilogy. What was that massive shake? What did Zamorak and Zemouregal flee from? Where is Hazeel? What is Bandos' allegiance now that Zamorak abandoned him? Is Zamorak's Fleet going to fight on and attack Burthorpe? Will the Guthix Supporters gather together and reign 'Supreme' to help stop the God Wars? Is Saradomin still going to fight on? All will be answered in the second part of the trilogy. No one has actually read this but I'm really enjoying writing it! :) Category:Stories